


Pocky

by SoMuchShame



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMuchShame/pseuds/SoMuchShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2PM are no strangers to the pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

Taecyeon barely suppressed a groan when the host produced a pack of pocky from under his chair. Of course. Of course they'd be asked to play the pocky game. Ever since 2PM had been dubbed "the beast idols" it was like hosts set out to prove they weren't as tough as they made out; wigs, dresses, mouth to mouth paper games, you name it they'd done it. It's not like they minded too much - after 8+ years of being in contact with each other they'd seen things that couldn't be unseen. An occasional brush of lips was quite tame in comparison.

No, the game wasn't what bothered Taecyeon. What bothered him is that he'd been sitting in a cramped, stuffy building for over an hour, stuck in thick jeans & a jacket with no water. "You can go after this!" the host laughed slightly, shaking the pocky slightly. "So, who first?"

Taec stared blankly as Nichkhun nibbled closer to Chansung, watching as the latter slapped the Thai prince's arm. "Not so fast, hyung!" he giggled, words muffled by the end of the chocolate stick. In the end they had a disappointingly long piece left, the host scoffed ("you guys put no effort into it!") but handed the next stick over to Junho & Wooyoung. To their credit, they got pretty close. Wooyoung had his eyes clamped shut as Junho inched closer; it was definitely more awkward than the first couple as neither wanted to do it. Much to Taec's happiness they finished quickly, handing the chewed up chocolate to the host before wiping their mouths.

"Get it over with, fast." Minjun whispered before positioning the pocky. Frankly, Taec couldn't agree more. He gave it exactly 0.7 seconds before he took a giant chomp & smashed their lips together; it was forceful & quick but to be fair to Taecyeon, A) they won & B) it was indeed over with fast. Taecyeon registered their fellow members sputtering & the crowd gasping - the sound of cameras and squealing bounced around the room, but he couldn't care less. When he opened his eyes to meet Minjun's, the elder was clearly shocked & confused but Taec just grinned in reply. "I think we won~" he grinned, watching as Minjun handed the tiny chunk of biscuit over. "Minjun-hyung is blushing!" Wooyoung cooed, reaching over to ruffle the older boys hair. The slightly tense post-kiss atmosphere broke as laughter bubbled through the group. "I thought you were going to eat him!" Junho said loudly, face shocked as if he hadn't kissed members before (he had).

Taec looked over the crowd of women fanning themselves. He turned to Minjun to apologise for being so forceful, but when he saw the shorter boy's still red face, he leant in and gave his lips a quick peck. Something small, insignificant really, but still caused a massive reaction around the room. "Let's conclude this before things go further!" The host laughed slightly nervously, as if he were legitimately concerned about Taecyeon trying something else.

Their usual goodbye was slightly different than usual - 4 members trying their utmost to act as if nothing had happened, 1 member grinning like the Cheshire Cat & 1 member flushed as red as a tomato. By the time they'd exited the building they were already getting sent articles ('Jun. K & Taecyeon: A Bromance') by their manager, along with a lecture on PDA. "It's really not that big of a deal. I'd kiss him again!" Taecyeon announced in the midst of everyone's questioning. "Ok Taecyeon you stay in that side of the car!" Minjun threatened, pulling Wooyoung in between them like some sort of human shield. "Oh shush, I know you liked it." Taec grinned when Minjun didn't deny it.


End file.
